The Rise of Voltron/Transcript (VLD)
The Rise of Voltron Prelude MATTHEW HOLT, and SAMUEL HOLT are on [[Kerberos] collecting ice samples.] *'SAM': "Easy, son. This ice is delicate." *'MATT': "Amazing. Isn't this exciting, Shiro?" *'SHIRO': "You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do." *'SAM': "This is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice cold holy microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth." *'MATT': "Think of it, Dad. We could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens." *'SAM': "My life's work would be complete." area around them begins to rumble. *'SAM': "What is that? Seismic activity?" *'SHIRO': "We should get back to the ship." warship from the [[Galra Empire] appears.] *'SAM': "Wha—? What is that?! It can't be..." *'SHIRO': "Run! Come on, run!" MATTHEW HOLT, and SAMUEL HOLT try to run but are abducted and SHIRO awakens on the Galra warship to the voice of the UNNAMED GALRA COMMANDER speaking to ZARKON via video feed. *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Emperor Zarkon, we were scouting system X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists. I don't think they know anything useful." *'ZARKON': "Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The Druids will find out what they know." *'SHIRO': "Please, we come from a peaceful planet! W-We mean you no harm! We're unarmed!" is knocked out and dragged along a corridor. He awakens and is shocked at what he sees. An Unlikely Team The Three Cadets year later, LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE are on a simulated flight to [[Kerberos].] *'LANCE': "Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission." jerks the simulator while descending. *'HUNK': "Augh. Lance, can you keep this thing straight?" *'LANCE': "Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick. I mean it's not like I did this!" jerks the simulator; HUNK groans. *'LANCE': "Or this!" jerks the simulator again. HUNK feels ill. *'HUNK': "Okay... unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better KNOCK IT OFF, MAN!" monitor activates. *'PIDGE': "We've picked up a distress beacon!" *'LANCE': "All right, look alive, team! Pidge, track coordinates." *'PIDGE': "Copy." simulator starts to rumble and alarms blare. *'HUNK': "Knock it off, Lance, please!" *'LANCE': "Oh this one's on you, buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out." pulls up a monitor. *'HUNK': "Oh no—" chokes down his vomit. *'LANCE': "Oh, no—Fix now, puke later!" *'PIDGE': "I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors." *'LANCE': "Come on, Hunk!" *'HUNK': "It's not responding. Ugh..." unbuckles his seatbelt to fix the stabilizer. LANCE's monitor activates. *'LANCE': "Oh, never mind, fellas. Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual." *'PIDGE': "I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and... gastrointestinal issues." is choking down vomit again. *'HUNK': "Agreed." *'LANCE': "Stop worrying. This baby can take it. Can't you, champ?" pats the simulator but the simulator rumbles violently. *'LANCE': "Uh, see? She was—she was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here." unbuckles the seatbelt to reach the microphone. *'PIDGE': "Attention lunar vessel—Uwah!!!" falls and collides with the floor. *'LANCE': "What are you doing? Buckle your belt. And Hunk, stop that shaking!" *'HUNK': "I-I'm try—ah-ah o-oh no—!" vomits in the main gearbox and the rumbling stops. PIDGE speaks into the microphone. *'PIDGE': "Attention lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recommendations." *'LANCE': "Uh, no time for your mutinous comments now, Pidge. They're going under and we're going in." dives the simulator towards the surface of [[Kerberos].] *'PIDGE': "Look out for that overhang!" *'LANCE': "No worries! My first year in flight school, you know what they called me? They called me 'The Tailor' because of how I thread the needle. Come around, come around! Come on, come on—!" simulator strikes the overhang. *'HUNK': "We lost a wing!" *'LANCE': "Oh, man..." simulation flight crashes and the simulation ends. *'COMPUTER': "Simulation Failed." *'PIDGE': "Nice work, Tailor." simulator door opens and IVERSON appears. *'IVERSON': "Roll out, donkeys!" HUNK, and PIDGE exit the simulator and stand before IVERSON and their class. *'IVERSON': "Well let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?" *'STUDENT': "The engineer puked in the main gearbox!" *'IVERSON': "Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?" *'STUDENT': "The Comm Spec removed his safety harness." *'STUDENT': "The pilot crashed!" *'IVERSON': "Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other! Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kind of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission." *'PIDGE': "That's not true, sir!" *'IVERSON': "What did you say?!" clasps his hand over PIDGE'S mouth, but PIDGE continues; her voice muffled by the hand. *'LANCE': "Sorry, sir! I-I-I think he may have hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken." *'IVERSON': "I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason your here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps. Next!" HUNK, and PIDGE dejectedly watch as their classmates board the simulator. Later, LANCE and HUNK hide in the halls of the Garrison as curfew begins. *'IVERSON': "Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now." *'HUNK': "We shouldn't be doing this." *'LANCE': "You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team. We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls, maybe—" *'HUNK': "OK, I'm just—I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record: This is a bad idea." lights turn off; LANCE and HUNK sneak through the hallways. *'LANCE': "You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure." *'HUNK': "All of your little 'adventures' end up with me in the principal's office." sneaks by the Instructor's Lounge and motions for HUNK to follow, which he reluctantly does. *'HUNK': "Oh, man..." and HUNK hide in recycling cans as a guard passes by. *'GUARD': "L-5 North all clear." jumps out; HUNK tries to follow suit but gets stuck and falls over. HUNK stands. *'HUNK': "I'm fine." and HUNK hide as PIDGE leaves IVERSON's office. The two watch. *'LANCE': "Where is he going?" is on the roof of the [[Galaxy Garrison], listening to radio chatter through headphones and special equipment. HUNK crawls along the roof and LANCE carefully removes the headphones to speak close to ear.] *'LANCE': "You come up here to rock out?" yells, startled. *'PIDGE': "Agh!—Oh, Lance, Hunk. No, um, just looking at stars." *'LANCE': "Hey where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech." *'PIDGE': "I built it." *'HUNK': "You built all this?" tries to touch the equipment. PIDGE smacks his hand away. *'PIDGE': "Stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system." *'LANCE': "That Right? All the way to Kerberos?" looks away but does not respond. *'LANCE': "You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?" tries to sneakily touch the equipment again. *'PIDGE': "—Second warning, Hunk!" stops. *'HUNK': "Aw..." *'LANCE': "Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets." *'PIDGE': "Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake—" sees HUNK trying to touch the equipment again. *'PIDGE': "—STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!!! groans but finally desists. *'PIDGE': "... So I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter." *'HUNK': "Whoa, what? Aliens?!" *'LANCE': "OK, so you're insane. Got it." *'PIDGE': "I'm serious! They keep repeating one word: "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it." *'LANCE': "How crazy?" [[Galaxy Garrison] building alarms blare. IVERSON speaks over the intercom.] *'IVERSON': "Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice." fiery object appears in the sky. *'HUNK': "What's going on? Is that a meteor?! ... A very, very big... meteor?" grabs binoculars. *'PIDGE': "It's a ship!" takes PIDGE'S binoculars and looks at the object. *'LANCE': "Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours!" *'PIDGE': "No. It's one of theirs." *'HUNK': "So wait, there really are aliens out there?!" three watch as the alien spacecraft crashes into the desert. The Garrison sends out land rovers to the crash site. *'PIDGE': "We've gotta see that ship!" *'LANCE': "Hunk, come on!" *'HUNK': "Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever." HUNK, and PIDGE run off to the crash site. Rescuing Shiro HUNK, and PIDGE spy on the quarantined crash site from a nearby cliff. LANCE views the alien craft through binoculars. *'LANCE': "Whoa... What the heck is that thing?! ... And who the heck is she?" *'PIDGE': "Lance!" hits LANCE for being distracted by a female Garrison officer. *'LANCE': "Ow! Ah, right, alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look." *'HUNK': "Aw, man. Yeah, we—yeah I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?" *'PIDGE': "Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!" is on the feed strapped to a table as Garrison technicians examine him. *'SHIRO': "Hey! What are you doing?" *'IVERSON': "Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you." *'SHIRO': "You have to listen to me! They destroyed worlds! Aliens are coming!" *'LANCE': "That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission. That guy's my hero!" *'HUNK': "Guess he's not dead in space after all." *'PIDGE': "Where's the rest of the crew?" *'IVERSON': "Do you know how long you've been gone?" *'SHIRO': "I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!" *'PIDGE': "Voltron!" *'TECHNICIAN': "Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic." *'IVERSON': "Put him under until we know what that thing can do." *'SHIRO': "Don't, don't be me under! No! No, there's no time! Let me go!" *'PIDGE': "They didn't ask about the rest of the crew." *'LANCE': "What are they doing? The guy's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?" *'PIDGE': "We have to get him out." *'HUNK': "Ah, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?" *'LANCE': "That was before we were properly motivated. We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?" *'PIDGE': "Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs." *'HUNK': "Or we dress up like cooks, sneak into the commissary... little late-night snack." *'LANCE': "... No. What we need is a distraction." burst in the distance and the three cadets scream. *'HUNK': "Is that the aliens?! Are—Tha—The—Is that the aliens?! Are they here?! They got here so quick!" *'PIDGE': "No. Those explosions were a distraction, for him!" points to KEITH arriving by hovercraft. *'PIDGE': "The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side!" views the new arrival through binoculars. *'LANCE': "No way...! Oh, he is not going to be us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!" *'HUNK': "Who is it?" *'LANCE': "Keith!" *'PIDGE': "Who?" *'HUNK': "Are you sure?" *'LANCE': "Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" *'PIDGE': "Who's Keith?!" HUNK, and PIDGE run toward the quarantined crash site. Inside, the technicians examine SHIRO. *'TECHNICIAN': "These readings are off the chart." enters. *'IVERSON': "Hey!" attacks and knocks out all three technicians, then runs to SHIRO, surprised to find him. *'KEITH': "Shiro...?" cuts SHIRO free from his bonds and tries to carry him out. LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE arrive. *'LANCE': "Nope. No you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro." lifts SHIRO over his shoulder. *'KEITH': "Who are you?" *'LANCE': "Who am I'? Uh, the name's 'Lance." silently looks at LANCE without recognition. *'LANCE': "... We were at the same class at the Garrison?" *'KEITH': "Really? Are you an engineer?" *'LANCE': "No, I'm a pilot. We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck." *'KEITH': "Oh wait, I remember you. You're a cargo pilot." *'LANCE': "Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out." *'KEITH': "Well, congratulations." and KEITH carry SHIRO out together. HUNK spots the Garrison returning. *'HUNK': "Oh, man, they're coming back and they do not look happy. We gotta go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" climbs aboard KEITH's hovercraft and it tips over. *'PIDGE': "Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" *'KEITH': "No." has to take off as the Garrison arrives to pursue them. PIDGE has to hold on to SHIRO. *'PIDGE': "Why am I holding this guy?" *'HUNK': "Hey, we did all fit!" *'LANCE': "Can't this thing go any faster?" *'KEITH': "We could toss out some non-essential weight." *'LANCE': "Oh, right! ... ... ... OK, so that was an insult. I get it." *'KEITH': "Big man, lean left!" complies and the hovercraft turns, causing Garrison rovers to crash. *'HUNK': "Aw man! Mr. Harris just chiked out Professor Montgomery! ... No, no, he's fine." *'KEITH': "Big man, lean right!" complies and the hovercraft jumps one cliff to the next, causing another rover to crash. HUNK spies the cliff's edge ahead of them. *'HUNK': "Guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?" *'LANCE': "Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!" *'KEITH': "Yup." smirks and increases speed while everyone else screams. The hovercraft jumps off the cliff. *'LANCE': "What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!" *'KEITH': "Shut up and trust me!" safely avoids crashing and continues flying into the desert, escaping the Garrison. The Blue Lion Strange Energy stands outside a desert shack at sunrise; KEITH approaches. *'KEITH': "It's good to have you back." *'SHIRO': "Heh. It's good to be back." *'KEITH': "So what happened out there? Where... were you?" *'SHIRO': "I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on an... alien ship but... somehow I escaped. It's all a blur. How did you know to come save me when I crashed?" *'KEITH': "You should come see this." follows KEITH into the shack. Inside, KEITH shows SHIRO, LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE his board of a map, diagrams, and notes. *'SHIRO': "What have you been working on?" *'KEITH': "I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kinda... lost and... felt myself drawn out to this place. It's like something... some energy, was telling me to search." *'SHIRO': "For what?" *'KEITH': "Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up." *'SHIRO': "... I should... thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right?" offers LANCE his prosthetic hand. LANCE hesitates but shakes it. SHIRO offers to shake PIDGE and HUNK's hand. PIDGE is the only one who does. *'PIDGE': "The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?" *'SHIRO': "I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces." *'HUNK': "Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?" *'SHIRO': "I can't really put it together. I-I remember the word "Voltron". It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do." *'HUNK': "Well last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look it's his girlfriend." shows everyone a picture of "[[Matthew Holt|PIDGE]" and a girl. PIDGE steals the photo back.] *'PIDGE': "Hey, gimme that! What were you doing in my stuff?" *'HUNK': "I wa—I was looking for a candy bar. But then, I started reading his diary." pulls out PIDGE's diary. PIDGE steals it back. *'PIDGE': "WHAT?!" *'HUNK': "And I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a fraunhofer line." *'KEITH': "Frown... who?" *'HUNK': "It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger Counter." *'LANCE': "Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" *'HUNK': "It's pretty fascinating, really. Th-The wavelength looks like this." pulls out a graph of the wavelength. KEITH grabs it from him. *'KEITH': "Give me that." matches the wavelength's appearance to an array of boulders he has seen and has a photo of. Lions and Aliens team arrives at the location with HUNK's new device. *'LANCE': "... OK. I admit it. This is super freaky." *'HUNK': "I'm getting a reading." uses the device to locate a cave with ancient carvings inside. *'SHIRO': "What are these?" *'KEITH': "These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're everywhere around here." approaches a carving and touches it, causing all of theme to light up, surprising everyone. *'LANCE': "Whoa... Whoa!" *'KEITH': "Heh, they've never done that before." ground beneath them collapses and the team falls into a cavern of water. LANCE is the first to look up and see the [[Blue Lion] inside a force field.] *'LANCE': "They are everywhere." *'PIDGE': "Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" *'SHIRO': "It... must be." *'KEITH': "This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here." approaches the [[Blue Lion], the rest of the team slowly follows.] *'KEITH': "Looks like there's a force field around it." *'LANCE': "Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" *'SHIRO': "Hmm... No." *'LANCE': "Yeah. The eyes are totally following me." runs up to the force field and touches it with no reaction. *'KEITH': "I wonder how we get through this." *'LANCE': "Maybe you just have to knock." literally knocks on the force field and it reacts, dissipating and igniting the area around them in blue. The team sees an image of [[Voltron] forming from the five Lions in their minds.] *'EVERYONE (sans HUNK)': "Woah..." *'LANCE': "Uh, did everyone just see that?" *'HUNK': "Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" *'PIDGE': "And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are." *'SHIRO': "This is what they're looking for." *'KEITH': "Incredible." [[Blue Lion] suddenly lowers its head and opens its mouth to allow them inside, terrifying HUNK and PIDGE. LANCE hesitates, but gleefully enters and takes a seat in the cockpit.] *'LANCE': "Here we go." seat jolts forward, making LANCE scream, and the command console activates. *'LANCE': "Heheh! All right! Very nice!" *'HUNK': "OK guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now." senses the [[Blue Lion] communicating with him.] *'LANCE': "Whoa, did you guys just hear that?" *'KEITH': "Hear what?" *'LANCE': "I-I think it's talking to me. Hmm... Um..." presses a few buttons; the [[Blue Lion] stands up and roars. HUNK and PIDGE scream.] *'LANCE': "OK. Got it. Now let's try this." smashes the [[Blue Lion] out of the cavern and takes off flying, doing somersaults and wild turns in the air, terrifying the team. HUNK and PIDGE scream.] *'KEITH': "YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER." joins in on the screaming. At the [[Galaxy Garrison], IVERSON and an guard witness the Blue Lion flying.] *'IVERSON': "What in the Sam Hill is that?" *'GUARD': "It appears to be a flying blue lion, sir." is unimpressed; the [[Blue Lion] lands and runs along the desert at high speed.] *'LANCE': "Isn't this awesome?!" *'HUNK': "Make it stop! Make it stop!" *'LANCE': "I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!" [[Blue Lion] takes off into the sky.] *'KEITH': "Where are you going?!" *'LANCE': "I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it." *'PIDGE': "What did it say, exactly?!" *'LANCE': "Well, it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of." *'HUNK': "Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like—I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal." *'SHIRO': "You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." stares at HUNK. *'HUNK': "... Oh. Never mind then." [[Blue Lion] leaves the Earth's atmosphere and a warship from the Galra Empire suddenly appears. Everyone gasps.] *'HUNK': "Uh... Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?!" *'SHIRO': "They found me..." Galra warship opens fire. *'PIDGE': "We've got to get it out of here!" *'LANCE': "Hang on!" pilots to dodge the onslaught of laser guns. *'LANCE': "Ah! All right! OK, I think I know what to do!" *'PIDGE': "Be careful, man! This isn't a simulator!" *'LANCE': "Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator." uses the [[Blue Lion]'s mouth cannon to blast the length of the warship.] *'LANCE': "Let's try this." uses the [[Blue Lion]'s claws to tear into the warship's side.] *'SHIRO': "Nice job, Lance!" *'LANCE': "OK, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet." the warship, the UNNAMED GALRA COMMANDER that captured SHIRO a year previous speaks to ZARKON through a video transmission. *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoner and his people found the Lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system." *'ZARKON': "Follow that Lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that Lion is your first and only priority." *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Yes, your Majesty. Full power after the Lion!" Galra warship pursues the [[Blue Lion].] *'HUNK': "Oh, no!" *'PIDGE': "They're gaining on us!" *'LANCE': "It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. Th-They're just chasing." *'HUNK': "OK, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys." *'KEITH': "Where are we?" *'SHIRO': "Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos." *'PIDGE': "It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds." [[Wormhole] appears before them.] *'HUNK': "What is that?!" *'LANCE': "Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there." *'PIDGE': "Where does it go?" *'LANCE': "I-I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?" *'SHIRO': "Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." team looks at each other in silence. *'LANCE': "... All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." [[Blue Lion] enters the Wormhole and it disappears before the Galra warship can follow.] The Sleeping Castle Princess Allura team groans from the turbulence of the [[Wormhole] and exit to a different part of the universe.] *'LANCE': "Whoa. That was..." grunts and vomits in the [[Blue Lion], but pauses.] *'HUNK': "So sorry—" continues to vomit. *'PIDGE': "I'm just surprised it took this long." *'SHIRO': "I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth." *'LANCE': "The Lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think it's going home." the [[Blue Lion] blasts towards Arus, entering its atmosphere, the team huddles closer together from the intense turbulence.] *'LANCE': "Guys, personal space! Hunk, your breath is killing me." *'HUNK': "Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious Wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?" *'LANCE': "It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" *'KEITH': "I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship." *'LANCE': "Oh, are you scared?" *'KEITH': "With you at the helm? Terrified." *'SHIRO': "All right, knock it off! No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together." *'PIDGE': "So, what do we do?" *'Shiro': "First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?" *'LANCE': "I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore. ... Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something." high-pitched squeal sounds. *'KEITH': "I'm hearing it, too." *'HUNK': "It's, uh—It's kind of a—a high-pitched squeal?" farts; the team holds their noses in disgust. *'SHIRO, KEITH, and HUNK': "Come on, Lance!" *'LANCE': "But seriously, there's a Castle up ahead." amazed as the [[Blue Lion] approaches the Castle of Lions and the latent Castleship reactivates. The Lion lands in the courtyard.] *'KEITH': "Wow." *'SHIRO': "Keep your guard up." *'PIDGE': "Something wrong?" *'SHIRO': "My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again." the team exits the [[Blue Lion], it stands up, startling everyone.] *'HUNK': "Oh no! Oh no! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" [[Blue Lion] roars, opening the Castleship's doors. HUNK cowers behind SHIRO until the doors finish opening.] *'HUNK': "Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you." eerie silence bemuses the team as they enter the vestibule. *'HUNK': "Hellooo?" voice echos in the emptiness while everyone stares at him, startled. HUNK shrugs. *'PIDGE': "From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger." beam of light appears as the vestibule activates. Everyone gasps. *'COMPUTER': "Hold for identity scan." *'PIDGE': "What?" *'SHIRO': "Why are we here? What do you want with us?" *'LANCE' and PIDGE: "Whoa!" torches light up a path. *'PIDGE': "I guess we're going that way." the team goes forward, more crystal torches ignite to lead them deeper inside. HUNK's voice echoes as he calls out. *'HUNK': "Hello? ... Hellooo?" team arrives at the Sleep Chamber of the Castleship. *'HUNK': "Hello?" *'LANCE': "Where are we?" *'PIDGE': "It's some kind of control room." console PIDGE is looking at suddenly activates and two sleep pods rise from the floor. *'HUNK': "Are these guys... dead?" of the sleep pods opens, revealing ALLURA as she instantly awakens. '' *'ALLURA: "Father!" immediately catches the ALLURA in his arms. He blushes at the sight of her and dons a suave persona. *LANCE: "Hello." *ALLURA: "Who are you? Where am I?" *LANCE: "I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms." *ALLURA: "Your... ears." *LANCE: "... Yeah?" *ALLURA: "They're hideous. What's wrong with them?" *LANCE: "Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!" grabs LANCE by the ears and puts him in a restraining hold. *ALLURA: "Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my Castle?" *LANCE: "A giant blue lion brought us here! That's all we know!" *ALLURA: "How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?" *SHIRO: "We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help." *ALLURA: "I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea. I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep." accesses the console by placing her hands on it; a screen appears. *PIDGE: "Okay, that's how that works." second sleep pod opens, revealing CORAN. He gasps at the sight of LANCE. *CORAN: "E-Enemy combatants!" jumps towards LANCE but LANCE side-steps him, so CORAN loses his balance. *CORAN: "Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and—One, two, three—" imitates his fighting moves and snaps his fingers. *CORAN: "—Sleepy time!" *LANCE: "Well, before you did that, I'd—Hoo! Ha! Hiyah!" imitates rudimentary karate. *LANCE: "—Like that." *CORAN: "Oh, Really?! Well how could you do that when I've already come at you with this?!" bends down and pretends to strike repeatedly. *CORAN: "Ha, ha, ha, ha-ey!" *HUNK: "Man, these guys are good." *ALLURA: "It can't be..." *CORAN: "What is it?" *ALLURA: "We've been asleep for 10,000 years!" recalls her last memory of being awake. She stood in the Bridge of the [[Castle of Lions] with CORAN and her father, KING ALFOR. The Castleship was under attack by ZARKON's fleet. ZARKON appeared on screen.] *ALFOR: "Zarkon!" *ZARKON: "Your fleet has been destroyed, Alfor. I will be there shortly to claim Voltron." ended the transmission; a Galra warship blasted the Castleship with a powerful cannon. *ALLURA: "Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!" *ALFOR: "It's already too late. We must send the Lions away. We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands." *ALLURA: "We can't give up hope!" *ALFOR: "I'm sorry, daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon." ALFOR used a mysterious light to put ALLURA asleep. *ALLURA: "Father...!" *ALFOR: "I love you." memories end; the scene returns to the present. *Allura: "Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization..." becomes enraged. *Allura: Zarkon!" recalls ZARKON's face. *SHIRO: "Zarkon...?" *ALLURA: "He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." *SHIRO: "I remember now... I was his prisoner." *ALLURA: "He's still alive? Impossible!" *SHIRO: "I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron." *ALLURA: "He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does." The Galra Empire ZARKON's Central Command, HAGGAR is surrounded by glowing purple crystals and scrying for information on a magic circle. Suddenly sensing something, HAGGAR goes to inform ZARKON. *HAGGAR: "The Blue Lion has returned, and now I feel a resurgence of Altean energy." *ZARKON: "Alfor's daughter lives? How?" *HAGGAR: "I know not, but it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours." *ZARKON: "Yes. I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever and take back Voltron. Contact my commanders." a Galra warship, SENDAK is charging his prosthetic arm. *HAXUS: "Emperor Zarkon requests an audience." recieves ZARKON's video transmission at the warship's Bridge. *ZARKON: "Commander Sendak, the Princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector. We believe she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining Lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the Lions. With them all, the Galra Empire will be unstoppable." *SENDAK: "I fight for the Empire. I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Vrepit sa!" ends the transmission. *SENDAK: "Set a course for Arus." The Five Lions the Castleship, ALLURA stands at the Sleep Chamber console with a plate of food goo floating nearby. *CORAN: " Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years!" *ALLURA: "I'm not hungry." *LANCE: "Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten." *KEITH: "That's times ten." *LANCE: "Whatever, dropout." *HUNK: "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving." *PIDGE: "Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times." *HUNK: "Hmm... Good point." begins eating the food goo, continuing to eat although disgusted. *SHIRO: "I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place." *CORAN: "Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive." mourns as CORAN comforts her; she hears a squeak from her sleep pod and and is happy to find the four [[Altean Mice].] *ALLURA: "Looks like we're not the last, after all." Castleship alarms blare. and a Galra warship appears on-screen *CORAN: "A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" *ALLURA: "How did they find us?!" *LANCE: "I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault." *KEITH: "Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better... after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole!" *LANCE: ''"I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!"'' and KEITH appear ready to fight, but SHIRO separates them. *SHIRO: "Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame, it's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?" *CORAN: "At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days?" *ALLURA: "Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!" burps *HUNK: "Sorry! Food goo." *SHIRO: "Princess, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?" the Castleship's Bridge with a Crystal above, ALLURA stands in the center. *CORAN: "King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts." activates the computer, opening up a map of the entire universe. *'''ALL: "Whoa!" *'PIDGE': "These are... coordinates. The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion." *'CORAN': "Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!" *'ALLURA': "Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle." *'CORAN': "To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the Castle. It can only be freed if the other four Lions are present." *'ALLURA': "As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." sends the [[Black Lion] hologram towards SHIRO.] *'ALLURA': "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." moves the [[Green Lion]'s hologram towards PIDGE.] *'ALLURA': "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion—" *'LANCE': "—Whope, hold up, let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" smiles; ALLURA looks annoyed and then continues. *'ALLURA': "The... Yellow Lion is caring and kind." sends the hologram [[Yellow Lion] towards HUNK.] *'ALLURA': "Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." questionably points to himself. *'ALLURA': "The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion." *'LANCE': "What? This guy?" and KEITH glare at each other. *'ALLURA': "Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it... might need some work." *'CORAN': "Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing. It's because it sounds like "mechanic." So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not—It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar." hologram Lions roar and charge together, forming [[Voltron].] *'ALLURA': "Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe." *'HUNK': "Awesome!" *'PIDGE': "Oh..." *'HUNK': "Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?" *'SHIRO': "You know we don't have much time. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it." *'ALLURA': "In the meantime, I'll get this Castle's defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed." *'CORAN': "I'll ready a pod a-and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion." two teams take off, LANCE with HUNK in the [[Blue Lion], and SHIRO and PIDGE in a flight pod; ALLURA readies herself to open a Wormhole with the Castleship's power.] *'CORAN': "We can only keep the Wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!" *'PIDGE': "Wait—" *'LANCE': "Wait! What? No! OK—!" *'HUNK': "I did not receive the memo on this." Retrieving The Lions Green and Yellow and PIDGE arrive at the densely-forested Green Planet and explore it using an Altean compass. *'PIDGE': "Look!" points towards a canoe with a lion carved as its bowsprit. A sloth-like alien suddenly appears beside them and startles them; SHIRO and PIDGE yell. *'PIDGE': "It's just a... whatever... that thing is." sloth-like alien recognizes the [[Voltron] symbol on PIDGE's compass.] *'PIDGE': "I... I think he wants us to get in his canoe." *'SHIRO': "Then I guess we should go." *'PIDGE': "Huh?" *'SHIRO': "I've been locked up by aliens for a year. This is nothing." and PIDGE peacefully ride the canoe as the sloth-like alien paddles them towards the [[Green Lion], squeaks are heard from the inhabitants of the forest.] *'PIDGE': "I wonder if Hunk and Lance are having as good a time as us." LANCE and HUNK are being chased by Galra fighter jets and coming under heavy fire. Both of them scream for dear life among the blaring alarms. *'HUNK and LANCE': "Oh, no! No, no, no! Oh! Oh, no!" Galra figher jets hit the [[Blue Lion] with missiles, knocking it out of the sky.] *'HUNK': "I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful!" *'LANCE': "Maybe "peaceful" means something else in Altean!" prevents the [[Blue Lion] from crashing and flies towards a Galra mine. HUNK pulls up an Altean compass.] *'HUNK': "According to the coordinates, we're right on top of the Yellow Lion. It's below there, where they're mining for the ore. They don't even know the Lion is there. Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the Lion? What do you think, Lance?" *'LANCE': "Who cares? Just go get it! I'm dropping you down there." *'HUNK': "Me? Down there? No. No, no, no." *'LANCE': "Yes, I'll cover you!" dives the [[Blue Lion] to the surface and runs it toward the mine under laser fire.] *'HUNK': "No, what if the Yellow Lion doesn't work? Wh-What if I—What if I can't get in the mine? What if I start crying? It's too late! I'm already crying!" *'LANCE': "Sorry, no time for questions." quickly ejects HUNK and he rolls towards the mine while LANCE draws the heavy laser fire away from him. HUNK opens a mine lift's controls and starts hot-wiring them. *'HUNK': "Oh Yeah, sure, just drop me off in an alien planet. That's cool, man. It's only occupied by mean purple aliens that want to kill me, but whatever. Just ignore them and go connect with a big, yellow, mechanical cat. Easy-peasy. Yeah. That all makes a ton of sense to me." Galra lift goes down into them mine. *'HUNK': "Cool...! Okay, I'm in a giant hole. Now what, Hunk?" gets closer to the [[Yellow Lion], causing the carvings around him to glow and show a path.] *'HUNK': "... Ooh. Pretty." massive glowing circle appears in front of him. *'HUNK': "How am I... going to get through that?" notices a mobile drill. *'HUNK': Hmm? Hmm..." struggles while he flies the [[Blue Lion] into the sky to draw the attacks. HUNK finds the Yellow Lion after drilling through the cave wall around it. LANCE battles the Galra, but they start firing at the mine entrance.] *'LANCE': "Oh, no!" Galra fighter jets cause a massive explosion. *'LANCE': "HUNK!" and PIDGE are still riding along peacefully in the canoe, but PIDGE begins to have doubts. *'PIDGE': "I know the Princess said that this is supposed to be my Lion, but what if she's wrong? I mean, she's probably not wrong. She's a princess, but I'm not a pilot, even though... I've always wanted to be a pilot. I mean, I read all the fighter manuals, but never got to fly the simulator. But, hey, I can't be all that worse than Lance. He crashed all the time. But what if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals?!" *'SHIRO': "You're rambling. Listen... Our commander on the Kerberos Mission is the smartest man I ever met, and he always said, 'If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.'" smiles fondly. The canoe stops at a root-covered stone temple and SHIRO and PIDGE approach the steps; the lion carvings glow from PIDGE's presence. *'SHIRO': "Go. Be great." grins and runs towards the temple's summit. Although nothing is found at the top, a growl is heard and light glows beneath PIDGE. PIDGE jumps inside of the temple. *'PIDGE': "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" [[Green Lion] finally breaks free from its tomb. LANCE is fighting the Galra fighter jets on the planetoid.] *'LANCE': "Hunk, come on! Please, buddy!" Galra fighter jets hit the [[Blue Lion] with a bombardment of laser fire and send it into a spin.] *'LANCE': "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Going down! We're going down!" [[Blue Lion] crash lands and struggles to stand. As the Galra fighter jets lock on and fire their missiles, LANCE braces for impact.] *'LANCE': "Oh, no!" the [[Yellow Lion] appears, blocking the incoming missiles and flattening the figher jets with its own body.] *'HUNK': "You okay, Lance?" *'LANCE': "Hunk! I thought you were dead! You jumped in front of those shots to save my life!" *'HUNK': "Well, actually, I was trying to get out of the way. Thankfully, what this thing lacks in speed, it more than makes up for in armor. Man, can it take a beating! Ooh?" fighter jets fire more lasers; the [[Yellow Lion] provides cover.] *'HUNK': "We've got incoming!" appears on the command screen of the [[Blue Lion].] *'ALLURA': "Paladins, please hurry back! I can't hold the Wormhole much longer!" *'LANCE': "Let's get out of here!" two Lions fly towards the [[Wormhole], although the Yellow Lion starts twirling towards it after getting hit by one of the Galra fighter jets. HUNK feels ill.] *'HUNK': "Ah—! Not this again...! Oh..." *'LANCE': "Quit screwing around, Hunk! The Wormhole is closing!" and LANCE safely reach the [[Wormhole].] King Alfor and HUNK groand as they enter the Bridge of the [[Castle of Lions] where everyone waits.] *'ALLURA': "You made it." *'LANCE': "Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare. I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!" *'HUNK': "Think how I felt. I am Hunk." *'PIDGE': "Yeah... We had a tough time, too." and PIDGE smile at each other. *'SHIRO': "Did we find the Red Lion yet?" *'CORAN': "Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!" *'SHIRO': "They're here already?" *'CORAN': "Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting—I-It's more of an art than a science. Hmm?" video transmission overtakes the Castle's screen, and SENDAK appears. *'SENDAK': "Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." transmission ends. *'SHIRO': "All right, let's not panic." *'HUNK': "Not panic? Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four Lions." *'PIDGE': "Technically, only three working Lions." *'HUNK': "That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working Lions an-and a Castle that's, like, 10,000 years old." *'CORAN': "A-Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather—" *'HUNK': "Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!" *'ALLURA': "Wait! This Castle has a particle barrier we can activate." *'LANCE': "Girl, you've already activated my par—" *'SHIRO': "—Lance!" *'CORAN': "The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." *'HUNK': "Panic now?" *'SHIRO': "No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, aaand... figure it out quickly." *'LANCE': "I say we pop through a Wormhole and live to fight another day." *'HUNK': "I second that. Yes. I mean, we tried to find all the Lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I man, I guess we could form a... snake? Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about." *'LANCE': "Then, it's settled. Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy." seethes. *'PIDGE': "We can't just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." *'HUNK': "Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we—''hisss'' out of here." *'KEITH': "Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option." *'LANCE': "Here's an option: shut your Quiznak." *'KEITH': "I don't think you're using that word correctly." *'LANCE': "What do you know, Mullet?" *'KEITH': "We're staying." *'LANCE': "Leaving!" *'PIDGE': "Staying!" *'HUNK': "Snake!" *'SHIRO': "Guys, stop! Princess Allura, these are your Lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" *'ALLURA': "I... I-I don't know." *'CORAN': "Perhaps your father can help." *'ALLURA': "My father?" takes ALLURA to the Castle's Memory Chamber. *'ALLURA': "Coran, what is this?" *'CORAN': "King Alfor knew there was a chance he might never see you again. So, his memories, his very being, were stored in this computer for you." approaches the computer and a burst of light changes the Chamber to a vision of [[Altea]. A holographic image of King ALFOR appears from the computer.] *'ALLURA': "Father! Father, it is so good to see you." *'ALFOR': "Allura, my only child, how I've missed your face." *'ALLURA': "... I'm so frightened. A Galra ship is set to attack, and I don't know what to do. Please, Father, I need your help." *'ALFOR': "I would do anything to take this burden from you." *'ALLURA': "I don't know if we should run to preserve what we have or stay and risk everything. I want to fight, but the Paladins of old are gone. I know what you would do." *'ALFOR': "I scattered the Lions of Voltron to keep them out of Zarkon's hands. You urged me to keep them and fight, but, for the greater good of protecting the universe, I chose to hide them." *'ALLURA': "I think I understand." *'ALFOR': "No, daughter, you were right. I made a terrible mistake, one that cost the universe countless lives. Forming Voltron is the only way to stop Zarkon. You must be willing to sacrifice everything to assemble the Lions and correct my error." dons a space suit and returns to the Paladins in the Command Room. *'ALLURA': "You five Paladins were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope." *'SHIRO': "We're with you, Princess." brings the Paladins to the armory holding the [[Paladin] armor. Everyone is hyped.] *'ALLURA': "Your suits of armor." *'LANCE': "Cool!" *'SHIRO': "Outstanding." *'KEITH': "Nice." *'PIDGE': "Oh, neat!" starts comparing his body with that of his suit, doubting he will fit. *'HUNK': "Hmm... Mmm... hmm." *'CORAN': "Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer." *'ALLURA': "No, but they're all we've got." *'SHIRO': "Boys, it's time to suit up!" new Paladins don their armor. *'ALLURA': "The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin." Paladins recieve their Bayards. PIDGE's becomes a small grappling hook with a knife head. *'LANCE': "Aw, you got a cute little bayard." strikes LANCE and he is electrocuted. *'PIDGE': "Yeah, it is pretty cute." *'ALLURA': "Shiro, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its Paladin." *'SHIRO': "I guess I'll just have to make do." The Red Lion gathers in the Bridge of the [[Castle of Lions].] *'ALLURA': "You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship." *'KEITH': "That's a.. pretty big ship. How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?" *'PIDGE': "Oh, it's not a matter of 'we'. It's a matter of 'you'." *'HUNK': "Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down." *'LANCE': "Yeah. You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?" *'KEITH': "Yeah. You made fun of me for that." *'LANCE': "And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo." *'ALLURA': "Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You'll have to earn its respect." *'SHIRO': "All right. Here's our plan of attack." narrates their plan as it proceeds. *'SHIRO': "The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don't know we have the Green Lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up." and HUNK approach the Galra warship with the [[Blue Lion] and Yellow Lion. PIDGE flies to the underside of the warship with the Green Lion undetected. LANCE sends SENDAK a transmission.] *'LANCE': "Attention, Galra ship. Do not fire. We're surrendering our Lions." transmission ends. *'LANCE': "Hope this works." *'SHIRO': "While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon." docks the [[Green Lion] undereneath the warship, and then cuts a hole into the warship's hull. SHIRO, KEITH, and PIDGE infiltrate inside. The Paladins communicate through their helmets.] *'LANCE': "Pidge, what's your ETA?" *'PIDGE': "We're in." *'SENDAK': "Activate tractor beam." Galra warship unleashes a bright light. *'HUNK': "What's that thing?" *'LANCE': "I think that's our signal to get out of here!" and HUNK pilot their Lions to flee the tractor beam. *'SENDAK': "They lied to us. Launch fighters!" fighter jets deply from the warship. *'LANCE': "Hunk, you dismantle the ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride!" *'HUNK': "Ten-four!" the Galra warship, SHIRO has an unnerving flashback. *'SHIRO': "I've been here before. After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here." *'PIDGE': "So, that means your other crewmembers, they might be held captive here. We... We've got to rescue them." *'SHIRO': "Pidge, we don't have time. We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus." *'PIDGE': "But we can't just leave prisoners here!" *'SHIRO': "Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving." *'PIDGE': "No! Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you." *'SHIRO': "Commander Holt is your father?" *'PIDGE': "Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother. And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!" *'SHIRO': "I'm coming with you." *'KEITH': "What?" *'SHIRO': "I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, you go find the Red Lion." *'KEITH': "By myself?" *'SHIRO': "Minor change of plans. You'll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus." door opens nearby. *'SHIRO': "So—Run!" three part ways, SHIRO gong with PIDGE. KEITH runs along a corridor and stops at an intersecting corridor. *'KEITH': "Great. Now, which way?" stares at a Galra Emblem until footsteps from sentries start approaching, and then runs. Out in space, HUNK tries slamming into the warship's ion cannon but is blocked by a force field. *'HUNK': "What the Quiznak? What is that? A force field?" [[Arus], ALLURA tries to activate the Castleship's particle barrier.] *'ALLURA': "Particle barrier up!" particle barrier almost activates, but fails. *'CORAN': "Is that what's supposed to happen?" and CORAN look inside the Castleship's systems through a small hole. *'CORAN': "All the barrier crystals are out of alignment!" *'ALLURA': "We have to fix it immediately. Without the particle barrier, we'll be defenseless." *'CORAN': "We're both too big. What can we do?" [[Altean Mice] run inside the small hole squeaking.] *'ALLURA': "The mice!" *'CORAN': "How do they know how to do this?" *'ALLURA': "I can hear them talking to me. I think our minds are connected. It must be from sharing the sleep pod for 10,000 years." [[Altean Mice] put the crystals back in alignment.] *'ALLURA': "Thank you, friends." appears to be focusing intensely on the [[Altean Mice].] *'ALLURA': "Coran, what are you doing?" *'CORAN': "I'm trying to get them to make me a sandwich." runs through the warship, but ends up at the same Galra emblem as before. *'KEITH': "You've got to be kidding me! ... 'Patience... yields focus...'" calms himself and focuses inwardly, finally sensing the [[Red Lion].] *'KEITH': "Gotcha!" runs off to claim the Lion. SHIRO and PIDGE come across a Galra drone. PIDGE fires a beam from the [[Green Paladin] armor before it can react.] *'SHIRO': "That thing saw us. We should get out of here." *'PIDGE': "Wait. I think this might come in handy." reconfigures the drone. *'PIDGE': "Now, I'll just reset the controls... and it's working for us! I'm going to call you "Rover." Follow me!" follows obediently. SHIRO leads PIDGE to the prisoners' cell and PIDGE orders ROVER to assist. *'PIDGE': "Open up." activates the cell door. *'SHIRO': "Excellent, Pidge." *'PIDGE': "Dad?" and PIDGE enter the cell, but only find aliens. *'SHIRO': "Don't be afraid. We're here to help you escape." *'XI': "It's you... It's you, the Champion. If anyone can get us out of here, he can." *'SHIRO': "Wh... What did you call me?" *'PIDGE': "We don't have much time." *'SHIRO': "Let's get to the escape pods. Let's go. Come on!" motions for the aliens to follow them and they comply. Out in space, LANCE is dodging the Galra fighter jets while HUNK struggles to take down the icon cannon's force field. *'LANCE': "Whoa-ho-ho! Yeah, buddy! This is way more fun without Hunk's barfing!" approaches the [[Red Lion] in the hangar on SENDAK's warship.] *'KEITH': "Bingo. Let's get out of here. Open up." places his hand on the Lion's force field and nothing happens. *'KEITH': "It's me. Keith. Your buddy. It's me! Keeeeeeiiiiith, your—I. AM. YOUR. PALADIN!" happens; KEITH knocks on the force field. Galra sentries appear and fire laser guns. KEITH blocks them with his armor's shield. *'KEITH': "I'm bonding with you! Hey! Come on! We're connected!" [[Red Lion] does not react. KEITH summons his Bayard as a katar and fights the sentries.] *'KEITH': "You're not getting this lion!" is knocked back by laser fire. He activates the airlock doors to send the sentries into space, but is sucked out himself. The [[Red Lion] comes to his rescue and catches him in its mouth, accepting him as its Paladin. KEITH takes a seat in the cockpit.] *'KEITH': "Good kitty. Let's roll." and PIDGE bring the prisoners to the escape pods. *'PIDGE': "Hurry!" *'SENTRY': "Halt!" sentries suround them. SHIRO's prosthetic arm painfully activates, glowing. The sound around SHIRO is distorted. *'PIDGE': "Shiro? Shiro, what's wrong?!" settles, and the sound around him returns to normal. He attacks the sentries at high speed with impressive strenth and his glowing arm. The prisoners leave in the escape pod. *'XI': "Thank you, Shiro." *'SHIRO': "Wait! How do you...?" *'PIDGE': "Shiro, that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight with that?" *'SHIRO': "No idea." space, HUNK uses the [[Yellow Lion]'s mouth cannon on the force field.] *'HUNK': "Come on, just break, you stupid thing!" force field finally breaks. *'HUNK': "Score one for Hunk!" slams the [[Yellow Lion] into the ion cannon, disfiguring it. The Red Lion, Blue Lion, and Green Lion appear.] *'HUNK': "You guys made it!" *'PIDGE': "Kitty Rose has left the stage!" *'LANCE': "Let's get the heck out of here!" *'HUNK': "I hope I stopped that cannon. I could barely make a dent in it!" the Galra warship. *'HAXUS': "They stole the Red Lion!" *'SENDAK': "After them! Either we get those Lions or we blow this whole planet to cosmic dust! Fire the ion cannon!" *'HAXUS': "Sir, the ion cannon has been damaged." *'SENDAK': "Then, send the drones to fix it!" Forming Voltron the [[Castle of Lions], the four claimed Lions activate the door securing the Black Lion as SHIRO stands before it. They all roar to show SHIRO is the new Black Paladin. CORAN cheers and ALLURA is relieved. The Castleship's alarms blare to alert them SENDAK's warship is approaching.] *'CORAN': "Oh, Quiznak!" *'ALLURA': "Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now!" eneters the [[Black Lion], and all five Lions launch from the Castleship.] *'HAXUS': "The ion cannon is back online!" *'SENDAK': "Fire!" warships fires its cannon and blasts the Castleship; everyone is shaken from the blast, but survives. *'HUNK': "Man, those Galra guys repair things fast." *'CORAN': "The barrier gets weaker with every blast. Once that shield goes down, the Castle will be defenseless." *'ALLURA': "I can give you cover with the Castle defenses for a while, but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed!" *'HUNK': "Jeez, no pressure." second blast from the ion cannon hits, weakening the barrier. *'SHIRO': "Listen up, Team Voltron! The only way to succeed is to give it all you've got! This looks bad, but we can do this! Are you with me?" HUNK, PIDGE, and KEITH all nod silently. *'HUNK': "I'm nodding. Is everyone else nodding?" *'LANCE, PIDGE, and KEITH': "Yes." *'SHIRO': "Let's do this!" Lions run forward and exit the barrier under heavy fire from Galra fighter jets. *'LANCE': "Uh, how?" *'SHIRO': "Good question. Does anyone have any ideas of how to form Voltron?" *'HUNK': "I don't see a "Combine Into Giant Robot" button anywhere on my dashboard." Galra fighter jets bombard them with attacks. *'PIDGE': "This is insane! Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out? Is that too much to ask?" loses temper and attacks the fighter jets, destroying two. KEITH fires the [[Red Lion]'s tail cannon to destroy two more.] *'KEITH': "We've got to do something." *'HUNK': "Combine!" slams the [[Yellow Lion] into the Red Lion, knocking it over.] *'KEITH': "Hey!" *'HUNK': "Okay, that didn't work." speaks to SHIRO onscreen. *'ALLURA': "Quickly, Paladins! Our energy levels are getting low!" *'SHIRO': "Maybe if we fly in formation, we'll just combine. Take off on my cue. One, two, three, Voltron!" Lions take flight. *'KEITH': "Here we go!" *'LANCE': "Come on, come on!" *'SHIRO': "Nothing's happening." *'LANCE': "Hey, w-wait, wait, wait! I feel something!" *'HUNK': "I do, too. I feel it. It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction!" *'SHIRO': "Uh, guys, I think I know why. Look up." Lions are caught in the Galra warship's tractor beam and are unable to escape. *'LANCE': "What the cheese?" *'PIDGE': "Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!" *'SENDAK': "Send a report to Emperor Zarkon: 'The day is ours.'" warship blasts the [[Castle of Lions] particle barrier, destroying it.] *'SHIRO': "Oh, no!" *'HUNK': "I-I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm panicking now!" starts screaming *'PIDGE': "It can't end here!" *'LANCE': "This is it!" *'KEITH': "It's been an honor flying with you boys." *'HUNK': "Oh, no!" *'SHIRO': "No! We can do this. We have to believe in ourselves. We can't give up. We are the universe's only hope. Everyone is relying on us. We can't fail! We won't fail! If we work together, we'll win together!" *'ALL': "Yeah!" Paladins are united and the Lions break free to form [[Voltron], saving the Castle of Lions from destruction by diverting the blast with a single punch to the cannon.] *'SENDAK': "Voltron!" *'KEITH': "I can't believe it!" *'PIDGE': "We formed Voltron!" *'HUNK': "I'm a leg!" *'LANCE': "How are we doing this?" *'SHIRO': "I don't know, but let's get that cannon!" [[Voltron] destroys the warship, SENDAK and HAXUS flee. ALLURA and CORAN meet the exhausted Paladins in front of the Castle of Lions.] *'ALLURA': "Good work, Paladins!" *'LANCE': "Thanks, pretty lady." *'SHIRO': "We did it." *'KEITH': "Heck yeah, we did." *'SHIRO': "How did we do it?" *'HUNK': "I was just, like, screaming the whole time. Maybe that did it." looks dejected from not finding either missing family member; SHIRO places a hand on PIDGE's shoulder. *'SHIRO': "We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father. Wherever they are, I know they'd be proud of you." smiles. *'ALLURA': "We won the battle, but the war has only just begun. I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these Lions." *'CORAN': "Good thing you Paladins know what you're doing, because you're going to have to form Voltron again and again." *'HUNK': "Totally—Wait, what?" *'LANCE': "We barely survived forming Voltron this one time." *'CORAN': "And you only had to fight one ship. Wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them! It's not going to be easy being the Defenders of the Universe." Paladins appear surprised at the title; they look at their Lions. *'SHIRO': "Defenders of the Universe, huh? That's got a nice ring to it." ends with everyone smiling at the Lions. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season One